


You know, right?

by iblanc



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iblanc/pseuds/iblanc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for #30DaysOfTriles.</p><p>Day Two: Cuddling</p><p>Day Five: Kissing</p>
            </blockquote>





	You know, right?

**Author's Note:**

> This was impossible to write for just cuddling. Seriously. Every time I tried it turned into a story for a different day of this tag.
> 
> So I'm cheating and making this two days in the tag Day Two and Day Five.

The television had long been forgotten by Tristan and Miles who were instead moving against one another as they learned the taste of each others mouths. Tristan had his back against the armrest and a lap full of a very enthusiastic Miles. Miles was pressing firm kisses against Tristan's lips that he eagerly returned. Miles slowly started pulling away, dusting featherlight kisses over Tristan's face before sliding to the other end of the couch. He dug his feet under Tristan's thighs and smiled across at him.

Tristan smiled back and moved his hand to Miles' ankle, stroking back and forth. After a few moments of silence filled by the movie dialogue Tristan quirked an eyebrow. "Why'd you stop?"

Miles shrugged, still smiling. "Gotta keep you interested some how, don't I?"

Tristan slapped his ankle playfully and rolled his eyes. "As if. I've had a thing for you since Paris."

"Oh I know, you like to remind me how slow I was on the uptake. 'And just think,'" Miles imitated Tristan, "'We could have been doing all of this for months'." 

"We could have been doing more than this for months, too." Tristan replied with a smirk.

Miles frowned slightly. "You know I'm not just with you for this, right?" He motioned between them. "I mean, yea, it's kind of the big change in our relationship but I'm not dating you just because you're a good kisser- which you are-"

"Thanks"

"And whatever else you're good at. I want to be with you." He shifted closer to Tristan. "I want to spend time with you and share jokes and hate on Maya and watch stupid movies," He motioned to the tv. "And kill at charades." Tristan laughed. "The fact that you want to kiss me too is just a bonus."

Tristan tilted his head to the side, looking up. "So what you're saying is, I'm amazing and you'll never let me go?"

Miles rolled his eyes, "Yea, Tris, something like that." He shifted on the couch so his back was to Tristan.

"What are you doing?" Tristan asked.

Without responding Miles tugged Tristan's arm over his shoulder and leaned back against him. He tilted his head up, "This ok?"

"Yea, it's ok." Tristan replied. Miles leaned up to kiss the corner of his mouth before settling back against Tristan's chest. Tristan smiled as Miles turned back to the tv and squeezed at Miles' hand lightly where it lay resting in his own.

Tristan admired Miles' confidence. The pressure of Miles' weight against his chest was contesting with the pride Tristan was feeling. He felt loved, whether Miles loved him or not it was clear that Miles trusted him. It had taken Tristan so long to really be with some one who cared about him that seeing the evidence in something as simple as cuddling was making him feel incredibly happy.

He shifted slightly against the arm rest of the couch so they could be more comfortable and Miles moved with him. "You still good back there, Tris?"

"Mmhmm," Tristan hummed, "I'm great."


End file.
